youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
SparkofPhoenix
SparkofPhoenix (bürgerlich: DennisMit Klicks zum Erfolg – „SparkofPhoenix“ im Interview | WAZ.de) ist ein deutscher Let's Player, der sich auf seinem Hauptkanal auf das Sandbox-Game Minecraft spezialisiert hat. Außerdem betreibt er einen Zweit- und Vloggingkanal, einen Gamingkanal für andere Spiele als Minecraft und einen englischsprachigen Kanal. Sein Intro wurde von Tribto erstellt und ist ca. 7 Sekunden lang. Da dieser jedoch Selbstmord beging, verwendet er es aus moralischen Gründen lange nicht mehr, zum Start des neuen Projektes "NOVUS" taucht es aber wieder am Anfang der Videos wieder auf. Persönliches SparkofPhoenix wurde am 18. Mai 1992 geboren. Privat weiß man wenig über seine Person, da er im Internet nicht viel preis gibt. Er benutzt auch keine Facecam. Er ist 1.80m groß, 65 kg schwer, hat blonde Haare und hat eine Freundin. Außerdem sagte er, dass er "unten in den Schweizer Alpen" wohnt. Die Anfänge Der Kanal wurde am 25. Juli 2010 gegründet, zunächst ausschließlich zur Nutzung der Kommentarfunktion, ohne selbst Videos zu produzieren. Laut eigener Aussage, empfand er die Figur des Phönix, aus der altägyptischen Sagenwelt, als äußerst faszinierend, musste allerdings feststellen, dass der Name »Phoenix« bereits vergeben war. Somit entschied er sich für die Wortkombination »SparkofPhoenix« (deutsch: Funke des Phönix). Die Idee, eigene Videos zu produzieren, entstand durch einen Schulfreund. Laut eigener Aussage, bat dieser ihn während des Physik-Leistungskurses darum, ihn bei der Umsetzung einer Webseite, rund um das Thema Gaming, zu unterstützen. ZavoxGaming – so der Name der Seite – sollte dazu dienen, um Ingame-Szenen diverser Spiele zu präsentieren. Da zum einbetten der einzelnen Videos ein externes Videoportal genutzt werden musste, bot es sich somit an, den bereits existierenden Kanal von SparkofPhoenix zu nutzen. Bereits nach dem Abitur führte Spark das Projekt alleine weiter, da sein Freund sich verstärkt auf eine Karriere bei der Bundeswehr konzentrieren wollte und somit das Interesse an der Gemeinschaftsarbeit verlor. Spark selbst brachte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits auf ca. 60 Abonnenten. Sein erstes Video auf diesem Kanal, ist nicht mehr öffentlich zugänglich. Aktuell in der Chronik verfügbar ist demnach "Minecraft "Let's Explore": Tiefenbohrungen mit Erfolg Folge 1", welches am 25. April 2011 online ging. Vorerst noch aus Unsicherheit selbst zu sprechen, nutzte er die YouTube interne Funktion, innerhalb eines Videos Anmerkungen einzufügen und erst im Video Let's Play Minecraft #1 (19.08.2011), ist das erste Mal seine Stimme zu hören. Mit dem Update auf Minecraft Beta 1.7 (31. Juni 2011) und der Einführung der Kolben, startete er ein neues Projekt, in welchem er sich auf Redstone-Tutorials konzentrierte. Diese reichten von anfänglich simplen Schaltkreisen, bis hin zu komplexen, multifunktionalen Strukturen. In mehr als 100 Tutorials demonstrierte er seinen Zuschauern, unter anderem, die Errichtung eines 2x3 Geheimtors, eines programmierbaren Keyboards, eines rotierenden Leuchtfeuers und eines automatisierten Bahnhofs. In seiner ruhigen Art, erklärte und demonstrierte er dabei zahlreiche und äußerst interessante Schaltsysteme, baute diese Schritt für Schritt auf und gewann somit mehrere Tausend Abonnenten hinzu. Charakteristik Dennis ist ein sehr ruhiger Let's Player, der nur äußerst selten laut wird, sondern eher besonnen auftritt. Vor allem sein Let's Play-Stil grenzt sich deutlich von anderen Let's Playern ab, da er auch des öfteren Themenvorschläge annimmt und behandelt. Diese reichen von ethischen Fragen, wie "Würdest Du Dein Leben für das von tausenden anderen Leuten opfern?" bis zu Themen der Wissenschaft, wie Kernspaltung, Mitochondrien, außerirdischem Leben oder Beamen. Logo und Merchandise Im November/Dezember 2015 ließ er sein neues Logo professionell von Fanfiktion-Autorin Feendrache entwickeln. Da er in den vorherigen Jahren eine Art 'Ersatzlogo' nutzte, welches aus einem simplen 'S' bestand, einigte man sich sehr schnell darauf, die S-Form des früheren Logos zu übernehmen. Feendrache, als gelernte Medienoperatorin, entwickelte es so, dass das S nun die Form eines Phönix bildet. Seit Anfang 2016 schmückt das Logo Kleidung, Tassen, Turnbeutel usw. in verschiedenen Ausführungen (farbig oder schwarz-weiß) und ist somit im Shop erhältlich. Zudem gibt es eine aufwendigere Web-Version, welche aber für den Print nicht realisiert werden konnte. Seit Anfang Juni sind auch der "PixelPhönix" und ein kleiner Spark, der einen Phönix umarmt, im Shop erhältlich. Diese wurden nicht von Feendrache, sondern von Artwork Eskobar designet. Aktueller Stand In der Zwischenzeit hat er bei mehreren Projekten mitgewirkt, die bekanntesten sind: *Let's Play und Stream "Craft Attack 7" (Community Projekt vieler deutscher YouTuber) * Let's Play "Skyfactory 2" mit LPmitKev, welches fast 200 Folgen dauerte(abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Novus(abgeschlossen) * Sein Let's Play mit über 1000 Folgen(abgeschlossen) * Sein Let's Show mit 11 Folgen * Modded-Multiplayer-Let´s Play "Minecraft NOVUS"(abgeschlossen) * Sein "5 Dinge in Minecraft, die du noch nicht wusstest" mit etwa 180 Folgen * Seine Mob-Vorstellungen "10 Fakten über den Minecraft-..." mit über 30 Videos * Das Mod-Let's Play Together Magiccraft (zusammen mit D4LMinecraft), das trotz großer Beliebtheit aufgrund von Zeitgründen eingestellt werden musste(abgeschlossen) * Feed the Beast Let's Play Together "Megaprojekt" (Communityprojekt vieler deutscher YouTuber) it 350 Parts(abgeschlossen) * Seine über 200 (Redstone-)Tutorials * Auf SparkGamingTV: Let's Play League of Legends, Let's Play Call Of Duty: MW3, Let's Play Portal 2 (Blind), Let's Play Skyrim (Blind) , Let's Play Borderlands 2 (Blind) , Let´s Play GTA 5 * Varo (eine Art Survival Game mit 41 deutschen Let's Playern) mit SibstLP und 44 Parts (ausgeschieden im Halbfinale gegen Paluten)(abgeschlossen) * Attack of the B Team Let's Play Together "Galaxy" (Communityprojekt vieler deutscher YouTuber) mit 193 Parts (abgeschlossen) * Let's Play Together "Skytec" (Communityprojekt vieler deutscher YouTuber) mit 34 Parts (abgeschlossen) * Eine G.B.E 2.0 Adventuremap mit 23 Folgen (abgeschlossen) * Varo 2 mit 39 Parts und Sieg mit CraftingPat(abgeschlossen) *Let's Play "Craftattack 3" (Community Projekt vieler Deutscher YouTuber)(abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Adventskalender 2014 mit 24 Parts (beendet) *Varo 3 mit LPmitKev mit 6 Parts(abgeschlossen) *Let's Play "Craftattack 4" (Community Projekt vieler deutscher YouTuber)(abgeschlossen) *Varo 4 mit CastCrafter mit 40 Parts (Tod durch ZickZack, welche dann Varo 4 gewonnen haben)(abgeschlossen) *Minecraft Sky Modded Skyblock (Community Projekt vieler Deutscher YouTuber) 70 Parts *Minecraft Stranded mit LPmitKev (abgeschlossen) *Modpack Terrafirmapunk mit LPmitKev (abgeschlossen) *Let's Play "Craft Attack 5" (Community Projekt vieler deutscher YouTuber)(abgeschlossen) *Minecraft Adventskalender 2017 mit 24 Parts (beendet) *Minecraft SKY WORLD (abgeschlossen) *Minecraft Mage (Community Projekt vieler Deutscher YouTuber)(abgeschlossen) *Minecraft Aqua (In der neuen Minecraft Version 1.13)(abgeschlossen) *Minecraft Redstonezoo mit TheJoCraft (ZAWA-Zoo Mod), über 70 Folgen(abgeschlossen) *Minecraft Lava (gestrandet auf einem Lavaplaneten)(abgeschlossen) *Minecraft JET (MCHeli MOD)(abgeschlossen) *Minecraft Castle (Ancient Warfare Mod)(abgeschlossen) *Let's Play und Stream "Craft Attack 6" (Community Projekt vieler deutscher YouTuber)(abgeschlossen) *Minecraft SURO (Survival und Roleplay Projekt vieler deutscher YouTuber)(abgeschlossen) *Modpack Stoneblock 2 mit DerKev (abgeschlossen) *Minecraft Dungeons (Roguelike Adventures and Dungeons Modpack)(abgeschlossen) *Minecraft Hypixel Skyblock (aktiv) *Minecraft SURO 2(abgeschlossen) *Minecraft Volcano Block (abgeschlossen) *Minecraft Tektopia mit DerKev (aktiv) *Minecraft Vanilla Skyblock (aktiv) Equipment Computer * Prozessor: Intel Core i7-5960X * Grafikkarte: Asus STRIX GTX 980 *RAM: 32GB Crucial Ballistix Sport Betriebssytem * Windows 10 Home Edition Computerzubehör * Tastatur: Razer Blackwidow Chroma *Maus: Lioncast LM30 Mikrofon * Blue Yeti USB Kamera *Canon 80D Software * Fraps (Für Gameplay) * OBS (Für Streams) * Audacity (Für Voiceovers) * Sony Vegas Movie Studio (Für Schnitt) Stand: Oktober2019 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1992 Kategorie:Gründung 2010 Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Minecraft Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber